A new look and unresolved feelings
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: When Blossom is frustrated, Brick decides is time to intervene.


Brick sat nonchalantly on one of the chairs of the laboratory. He was watching Blossom scrunch her eyebrows in displeasure as she read a report. He kind of hated it. Don't get him wrong, he knew Blossom was beautiful. Anyone with two eyes had to agree. It was more so the way she looked so worn out. As if she hadn't slept in hours. As if she was a marker running out of its color and leaving streaky lines on the page. That's what he hated, how she drove herself crazy all because of a bunch of morrons that would take it for granted.

It was when he heard a sigh and noticed her hand tremble as she hold her pen that he had enough. He rose from his feet and grabbed the papers away from her, checking them out, then snorted. If a 7 years expert had this many mistakes on their report they should probably reconsider their career choices.

"Hey! Give it back, brick!"

Blossom said rising up from her seat. She put one hand on her hip and her other hand was extended, waiting for him to give her back the report. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even do this stuff?"

He said ignoring her. Blossom blew out a huff and tried grabbing the papers but brick didn't let her.

"It's none of your business. Now give that back"

Blossom said. They were like that for a solid five minutes, Brick keeping the report out of her reach, until he saw she was starting to give in to her frustration.

"Will you just please give it back?"

She had said defeatingly. One look at her and Brick immediately put the report down. He didn't want to admit it, but blossom could tell him to blow the moon and he would without batting an eye. She was just that breathtaking. Which made It all the more annoying how she let anyone smother her. That this... this... this idiots would even dare to even talk to her let alone give her orders. It was insane.

"Why do you let them?"

He said without thinking. They'd talked about this thousands of times before. It always ended with an argument, sometimes even a fistfight. Blossom sighed.

"Let them what?"

She asked returning to her task. Brick knew she was playing dumb, but he clarified anyways.

"Control you."

He answered, going to sit right next to her on her desk. She didn't look up, instead, she shrugged.

"They don't. I just like to help people."

She defended, causing Brick to snort.

"They do. Blossom do this, Blossom do that. Blossom don't do do that."

His voice was a pitch higher, mocking the people of Townsville. Blossom finally looked up at him, glaring, Brick held her gaze with just as much heat.

"They don't, Brick." She said through gritted teeth "Im here because i wanted and I can always tell them when I don't."

"Can you?"

For once Blossom looked stumped, Btick hoped she finally understood the problem, however her frown returned and Brick groaned inwardly. Of course she didn't. She always thought she was right.

"Yes."

She said, short and cutting, returning her attention to the paper.

"Seriously? You let them tell you to wear a huge ass bow for 15 years and you still wear one on a smaller scale!"

"It's my trademark and I like bows!"

"No you don't! You're constantly looking different hairstyles on our free time!"

Blossom remained quiet after that, knowing he had won the argument. Brick knew it too, even if he was still waiting for her to answer. When it became evident she wasn't going to talk more, he sighed shoving a hand through his hair and tried once more.

"Hey."

He called out to her. Blossom turned to look at him, her bright pink eyes nearly knocking him off his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, anything really. Blossom then turned away from him and sighed.

"This was what I was born to do."

She told him.

"By That logic i would still be trying to destroy you remember?"

Brick said softly, he didn't want to start another argument with her.

"What would I even do?"

Blossom asked after a moment of silence, looking lost. Brick allowed himself a moment of weakness, where he gently tucked a strand of Blossom's hair behind her ear. If she where to ask him, he would deny he ever did, or he would say something nasty that would make her hate him. He knew it would be impossible, Blossom would somehow find a reason to forgive him and he would once more cave in to the hopes that maybe someday he could forgive himself too. And the the vicious cycle would begin again. But he wasn't aware of it at the moment, as she looked up at him and the cheap lightbulbs shone down on her face, making her look like a model in one of does aesthetically pleasing photos. Or rather, it was her and her beauty that made the shitty room way more pleasing.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do now?"

He asked her, and the look in her face was enough to stop his heartbeat. He knew that look jus as much as he knew it wasn't just his imagination. But he had to convince himself that it was. He had to convince himself he didn't know what she wanted, because he couldn't give it to her. She deserved better. So he immediately let go of her and turned to find his jacket, his expression souring. If anyone where to see Brick as he found the jacket they would think a fight just took place and he was considering putting holes in the jacket instead of his counterpart. That wasn't the case, far from it, and he hated that was the first thing others would think. He turned to look at her who was still sitting and staring disappointedly at the report.

"What are you waiting for? We're leaving."

Brick said, grabbing her coat and handing it to her.

"We?"

She said perplexed, hesitating to take her coat and raising and eyebrow.

"Yes, we. Now hurry up."

He impatiently waited for her to put her coat on, but she was doing it rather slowly.

"Where are we going?"

Brick groaned out loud. It was an exaggeration, for sure, but really this woman couldn't do anything without asking questions first.

"We're getting you a new look."


End file.
